


Cheeky boys get visited by creatures of the night

by VomitCenter



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Content approved by SCAR, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Happy Halloween, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, SCAR Halloween 2020, Shotacon, Toddlercon, Vampires, Violence, here's some suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: Happy Halloween, have some suffering~
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: SCAR Halloween 2020 Contest





	Cheeky boys get visited by creatures of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning, turn back before you might regret

“And remember, if anything happens you can call aunt Hanabi.” Hinata said while putting on rather uncomfortable shoes. “Or Konohamaru, in case Hanabi is passed out drunk again.” Her husband commented.

“Naruto!”

“It happened last time...”

“Nothing’s gonna happen, you guys worry way too much. Besides, you’ll only be out for a few hours.”

The Uzumaki couple were preparing to go out for their wedding anniversary, their son hurrying them out the door. At first they wanted to leave him with his grandpa but he insisted that he could take care of himself on his own.  Hinata was more cautious, the boy was only four years old afterall. But at the same time he  _ is _ right, they’re going to come back in just a few hours. Naruto mentioned it would be a good test to see whether they could go out more often. 

Their romantic life hasn’t had much breathing time with their child around. So, after some thinking, she gave in and decided to at least try it out. 

Plenty of their friends and family members live nearby so even if anything big happens like a fire breaking loose or something they would notice. Hinata ducked down one last time and pressed a kiss to her son’s forehead. “If you get hungry you can take some pudding from the fridge, but no using the microwave or oven!”

“Ye~s.” He pouted, this is the third time she’s repeated this. Naruto ruffled his son’s blonde locks, before leaving as well. “Last thing, don’t let any str-”

“Don’t let any strangers in, I got it! Now go~!” The little boy pushed his father out the door before slamming it shut, not even saying a goodbye.  “He’s turning into such a brat.” Naruto grumbled.

Hinata still had concerns, they might be living in a rather safe neighborhood but there’s been a strange case of murders in the news lately. Something about them being sucked dry of their blood from their neck.  _ ‘We’ll be back in a few hours, just relax for once, Hinata!’  _ She thought to herself.

Boruto watched his parents leave from the balcony, once he made sure they were far enough he decided to finally execute his secret plan for tonight. The reason why he wanted to stay home alone in the first place.

A few weeks ago, while being on a playdate with Shikadai, he went back inside to get himself a pack of juice. That’s when he heard strange noises from his friend’s mother, Temari. She was in her bedroom shoving a sort of wand inside her crotch.  He’s bathed with his mom before, so he knows girls have different thingies, but he didn’t know you could put stuff  _ inside _ there.  She mumbled something along the lines of:  _ “ _ Dumbass, constantly leaving me behind with the brat…” aside from that she was panting and scrunching her eyebrows like she was in pain. Yet, she kept on doing it.

“Ah~ this just isn’t enough.” Temari took out the shaft and grabbed something from the drawer, “I’ve really become addicted to this, haven’t I?” She grabbed a tube of vaseline and coated the wand with the substance, as she angled it toward her crotch again she started massaging the place underneath with her feminine hand. _ ‘Huh? She’s playing with her butt…’  _ Whenever Boruto touches himself down there while in the bath, his mother gets really angry.  _ ‘Hmph, this must be something adults forbid kids from even though it’s fun! That’s so unfair!’  _

After Temari relaxed herself she started pushing in the toy, she’s done this for a few months now so she’s grown used to it. But to a young child like Boruto who had no idea of the act, it seemed almost too easy. He wasn’t aware of the struggle and difficulty spike.

So here he was, with the “wand” that he “borrowed” after Temari was done with it and fell asleep. It took him awhile but he  _ finally  _ convinced his parents to leave. That way neither his mom nor dad can stop him from trying it out himself.

He’s plenty mature. He can do this!

First up he let the toy soak in the sink since it was kinda smelly and covered with icky feeling crust, in the meantime he went back to his room and took off his pants and briefs.  As he lay down on his belly, butt up high, Boruto tried the same thing as Temari. Massaging his hole first before sticking a finger in, but it felt so...weird. He stroked the pink exit with his smaller fingers, not understanding the appeal at all for now. There’s gotta be a reason why someone as cool as auntie Temari would do it though, so he kept trying, occasionally attempting to fit his little finger in.

With each push he cringed, almost to the point of tears. What was he doing wrong?...Ah, the tube! With something as slimy as vaseline it would be way easier, but, he’s not sure if his parents have that.

He got up and ran through the house with only his shirt and small striped socks on, looking for any place that could contain vaseline or anything other slimy. He looked in the bathroom, the kitchen, even his own mom’s drawer, but couldn’t find anything...except for this.  A small pink beaded stick, hidden at the very back of his mom’s bedside drawer.

It’s a lot smaller than aunt Temari’s toy, maybe he should start with this one first before taking on that rather large rod. It seems to be untouched too, the box wasn't even opened. Maybe his mom hasn’t had the chance to use it yet?...Meh, she probably won’t notice.

Still, he hasn’t been able to find anything slimy enough to coat it in...at that Boruto’s stomach started rumbling. He remembered his mom telling him about the pudding, just at the thought of that jiggly sweet treat has his mouth salivating.

...Wait.

“That’s it!” He exclaimed. Saliva! That should work well enough, for something so small as the beads at least. As he walked towards the kitchen he began slobbering and drooling on the toy, making sure every inch was covered in his warm spit.  Just as he reached the fridge, he bent down on the floor behind the counter and angled the pink toy towards his anus.  The first press went easier than expected, but soon he started feeling the sting again. His anal cavaties felt weird, getting stretched out and all. 

But Boruto Uzumaki ain’t no quitter!  Just a few more inches, one strong push and- ”Owch! Jeez, I don’t get this at all…” It was all in, absolutely didn’t feel good in the slightest.  Ok nevermind, he gives up, this seems stupid anyway.

As he tried pulling it out he realized that he can’t, not without that painful feeling anyway. He’ll just have to wait until his parents come back to help him get it out, hopefully they won’t be too mad.

Until then he’ll just enjoy his pudding and some late night cartoon reruns while lying on his belly.  Walking around with the toy inside him felt  _ kinda  _ good, but that burn is too undeniable to offset. Good thing he didn’t try it with that big one.  After finishing his sweet treat and enjoying the soft feeling of the carpet, the young toddler found himself tuckered out from the ordeal. He’ll take a quick nap until his parents come back.

His rectum growing more and more used to the beads as his whole body relaxed. The burn finally seemed to be subsided for now.

He felt sleepy, so very sleepy.

* * *

  
  


“Honestly, I find your behavior utterly disgraceful for our kind.” A pale woman with blonde wavy hair complained to her underling.

“I don’t get this dumb tradition, why do we have be invited in to actually get inside?”

“It’s all part of the process. We’re prepping our food, making it feel relaxed. Meanwhile  _ you  _ absolutely ruin the taste by scaring all your victims, their pumping blood pressure ruins the whole meal!”

“Pff, your old ass busted lungs just can’t handle the energy. Relaxed veins tastes so...it just doesn’t have that kick high adrenaline dosed does.” The vastly younger objected.

“Look, I’ve had enough of your clumsy takedowns. You go and get your own meal for tonight.”  The blonde woman jumped off the railing, transforming into a small flying rodent. “I like my blood more aged anyway, you go ahead and search for some easy to fool younglings. Don’t mess it up, Kawaki. We nearly got discovered because of your sloppy ways.”  As the female flew away Kawaki grumbled random curse words under his breath, not appreciating being treated like some kind of mess up. He did mess up once, but it wasn’t his fault. 

Were it not for that brat with glasses he would’ve been chewing on that pink haired lady no problem. No discovery. Now him and the rest of ‘Kara’ had to move to another part of the state and everyone is blaming him!

He has no idea what Delta was talking about, he hates kids. They’re nothing more than walking slabs of meat to him.

This new area they moved to is populated with older folk, very few children nearby, although there is the faint smell of a youngling coming from the ‘Uzumaki’ residence. Kawaki jumped over the fence, not sensing anyone around to spot him. He looked into the windows and sniffed heavily, no people seem to be around except for the child.

He cut a hole into one of the upstairs windows with his extraordinary sharp fingernails, nails belonging typically to that of a beast.

Very clearly the child’s room, toys, a small bed and clothing left lying on the floor. “Pants and briefs, a boy then…” Was the kid running around naked while his parents were out or something?  As he walked through the halls he noticed the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, he silently stalked towards the door and peeked into the thin opening. No one inside, the faucet left running unattended. Kawaki noticed something in the sink, he looked closer to see-

A toy. 

Not like one of the toys in the kid’s room, a sex toy, a large black vibrator left lying in there for anyone to see. Are the parents doing something to their kid?...Well, not like he cares or anything. It’s not his problem to deal with.  He ignored the phallic object in favor of looking for his meal.  Kawaki shadowed down the stairs in silence, his nose registering the scent of his prey, guiding him to the living room. It didn’t have the smell most of his youth victims have, it was a lot more raw and pure, a sensual smell. Almost like the kid is in heat or something.

But that’s not possible, right? Humans can’t get that. 

The blonde boy is with his face down and butt up, a pose typical for sleeping toddlers, and, wait- Is that a plug?...The kid has anal beads inside him while his little prick was standing up strong.

Kawaki was in a state of shock, surprise and, for certain, arousal. No! no, no no. He  **hates** kids, he just hasn’t any chance to jerk off with everyone constantly bugging him back home.  He’s backed up, that’s all. The blonde is nothing more than food.

...Food that he could play with for a bit.

Virgins are a preference for all vampires, no one wants to eat a sandwich someone has jizzed in after all. Unless you’re a pervert and/or a nympho. But if it’s your own, who cares?  Kawaki sneaks near the child’s rear, careful to avoid any noise that could wake him. The monstrous man brings his nasal holes closer to Boruto’s pale marbles, they have a sweet and pure, untouched scent. It didn’t seem like he was being abused, so then, did he do this on his own?...The very idea caused Kawaki’s manhood to twitch aggressively.

The creature of the night moved his hands to Boruto’s perky buttocks, petting the pinkish smooth skin. Small and flat, yet a pleasure to squish with his large hands.  The young blonde started making noises of distress, Kawaki resisted the urge to rough handle and instead went back to petting him. The child relaxed and went back to being completely out cold.

Kawaki licked a stripe across Boruto’s back, tasting the human’s sweet sweat awoke the beast’s hunger.  _ ‘Alright, let’s move on to the main show before I starve.’ _

Kawaki carefully turned the kid around on his back, he tugged the plug while looking directly at Boruto’s face. His icy cold breath nearly freezing the toddler’s lips. The uncomfortable sensation slowly woke his victim up. 

Boruto’s eyes opened to see the strange man looking at him like a famished hound.

Kawaki all at once with full force pulled out the dry object, causing Boruto’s small insides to tear. Boruto squeaked like a tortured church mouse, immediately wailing at the former unimaginable pain. This wasn’t the usual pain of scraping a knee or bumping your forehead against the floor, this felt so much worse, nothing like he could’ve ever imagined.  The man brought his face close to Boruto’s exit, hands gripping at the child’s thighs so hard that they’ve dug into them.

“M-Mommy- Daddy-...” Not knowing what else to do, the blonde panicked and cried out for his parents but they weren’t around to protect him from the big bad monster in the dark. He was on his own in this situation.

Kawaki rested his tongue on the bruised hole, the plasma flowing directly into his mouth. He felt himself getting drunk off the “energized” liquid, his entire being relaxing, forcing his tongue inside to scrape out more of that iron tasting juice.

“Ow...stop…” Boruto wasn’t sure what to feel, the wet tongue scraping his insides while also bumping against those blunt bruises awoke a sensation in him that he just couldn’t discern.  Kawaki slowly pulled his tongue out, enjoying the last few drops he sucked out before deciding to get on with business as usual. This brat might be somewhat interesting and admittedly pretty, especially with those streaks of tears flowing down his red cheeks, but no special treatment for this brat.

The man unzipped his tight jeans, letting go of one of the kid’s legs. Boruto attempted to kick him but couldn’t muster up the strength, his entire lower body felt broken.

Kawaki lined up his dick against the hole, his saliva was a bit more potent and didn’t dry up as quickly, leading to the pole getting in rather easily. For the toddler it wasn’t too bad either, not pleasurable but at least not as bad as with the beads. 

The older let his cock rest inside for a bit, the insides tightening around him while he went down to lick and nip at the kid’s sweat beads. Occasional thrusts occurred but otherwise he kept himself still, the whimpers and cries of pleasure/pain from the blonde only adding to his enjoyment.

Kawaki’s stomach growled loudly, he can’t afford to waste any more time.  He ruthlessly pounded inside Boruto, mewls and shrill grunts resounding through the room along wet slaps and squelching noises. The child felt overexerted, his brain felt all slimy and gooey like it’s melting. It didn’t help that he was woken up midway during his nap.

Kawaki felt his member twitching already, he doesn’t want to come cum so immaturely but it’s about to burst. He quickly took hold of Boruto’s neck and bit down on the pale flesh, slowly sucking out the liquids as his own felt release.

Just then, as he was creaming the kid he heard the sound of keys turning and the smell of two adults at the front door.

The being quickly pulled out, letting the thick liquid and leftover plasma stain the carpet a mesmerizing shade of pink. He wished he could appreciate the sight a bit longer but he had no other choice, he can’t let himself be discovered again. Kawaki picked up the blonde and carried him upstairs, escaping from the same place he entered. As he left a high pitched shriek and a deep voice screaming “Boruto!” was heard.

_ ‘Boruto, huh…’ _

As the two fled through the night Boruto felt his consciousness fading, his body growing colder due to the night air, a more similar temperature to Kawaki’s.

He felt hungry, so very hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it? if so, consider joining SCAR, a write and vibe group  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
